


Say You Wanna Revolution

by DanjaBlue



Series: The Cube Chronicles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, Episode s01e09 Et in Arcadia Ego Part 1, Episode: s01e08 Broken Pieces, Science Fiction, Space Battles, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: The Cube arrives at Copellius.  R&R
Series: The Cube Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This show has thrown me for a loop. I was anticipating it going one way, it's done something completely unexpected. (No spoilers!) 
> 
> My concept is going to need a complete and total rework. I know I've been slow to update; this is the reason why.

_Seven of Nine, Personal Journal_

_I don’t regret what I did. The crew had been idle for the previous fifteen years. They needed a shock to the system._

_I’d really rather avoid being a Queen. It took everything I had to be Queen of a single cube for twenty minutes. It’s not something I relish._

* * *

“I don’t understand,” said Six of Fourteen. “Why does she insist on _TALKING_ to us?”

“Who knows?” Eight of Twelve replied. The two of them were walking down a corridor. He then added, “You should be grateful for it!”

“ _THIS_ is Seven of Nine?” Six asked. “ _THE_ Seven of Nine? The Terror of the Delta Quadrant?”

“The very same,” Eight replied.

“I knew she was strict,” said Six. “She always did have a reputation for being a hardass.” He then added, “Still … you’d think she’d _RELISH_ being Queen.

“She’s unlike any Queen I’ve served under. She’s not blasting her thoughts constantly.”

Eight stopped. “I can’t believe you’re _COMPLAINING!_ ” he exclaimed.

“I’m not complaining!” Six retorted. “I’m simply unaccustomed to this.”

“I heard she spent time on Voyager,” said Eight. “Maybe she picked up something from _THEM._ ”

* * *

_“I can’t do what you’re asking,” said Seven. “I’m not you. I’ll never_ BE _you.”_

_“No one’s asking you to be me,” said Picard._

_“I’m a soldier. I kill people and break things. That’s what I do!”_

_“You’re more than a mere soldier,” said Picard. “Admiral Janeway thinks the world of you.”_

_“I’m curious to read her file on me.” said Seven. She then added dryly, “It seems everyone_ ELSE _has.”_

_“You’re intelligent, disciplined, professional. You’re a most excellent soldier,” said Picard. “The ex-B’s are lucky to have you.”_

_Seven bristled at the term “ex-B”. There’s no such_ THING _as an ex-Borg, she thought. You’re either Borg or you’re not._

_Every member of this crew is Borg._

_"This crew needs you," said Picard. "They need your skills. They need your experience."_

_"For so many years, I thought my time in the Collective was a waste," said Seven. "What do you do when your primary occupational skill involves killing people?_

_"_ _For once, I finally have a place to put it all."_

* * *

_Seven of Nine, Personal Journal_

_It's not easy doing what I do._

_You don't just unlock the door of the demon's cage, tickle the demon's belly, close and lock the door, and walk away._

_It affects you. It changes you._

_You don't just kill and assimilate for eighteen years and then suddenly go back to being a normal person again. I can't just turn this on and off like a light switch._


	2. Chapter 2

_PLANET COPELLIUS_

Seven and Elnor stood in the Queen's chamber aboard the cube, staring at a holographic projection of a sensor output display of the orchids and the approaching Romulan fleet.

Seven touched a button on the holographic console and commanded, “Helm, reverse thrusters. Take us thirty thousand klicks aft. Put us behind the orchids.

"I want _THEM_ to take the brunt of the assault. We’ll grab whatever breaks through.”

“Yes, ma’am,” came the reply from the Helm.

“That’s all. Seven of Nine out,” Seven said as she closed the channel.

“You think they can stop the Romulans?” Elnor asked. 

“I’m assuming the nuns taught you science,” said Seven. “Do you know what happens when you slice a Bulzarian flatworm in half?”

“It splits into two separate animals,” Elnor replied. He then asked, “What does this have to do with _US_?”

“I’m counting on the orchids to do likewise,” said Seven. “What good is having plants as your planet’s primary defense if they're unable to defend against an entire _FLEET?_

“Enemies don’t always come one at a time,” said Seven. “Sometimes, they come two hundred eighteen at a time.

“If they were capable of launching projectiles, surely they would’ve used them against _US_ ,” said Seven.

An indicator on the holographic console beeped. Seven touched a button and said, “Seven of Nine here.”

“Long range sensors indicate the Romulan fleet is five thousand meters and closing,” said the Helm.

“Thank you, Helm,” said Seven. “What’s the status of the cube’s position?”

“Cube should be in position within the next twenty minutes,” said the Helm.

“Thank you, Helm. Seven of Nine out,” said Seven. She then touched another button on the console and commanded, “Tactical, stand by. Ready weapons.”

“Roger that,” Tactical replied. “Readying weapons.”

"What if things don't work out?" Elnor asked. "What if they don't do what you're anticipating and the whole fleet breaks through?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Seven replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_“What is this?”_ the Captain of the Romulan flagship asked in Romulan.

_“They appear to be plants, Sir,”_ the First Officer replied.

_“Kill it,”_ the Captain ordered.

* * *

“Romulans are fifteen hundred meters and closing”, the Tactical Officer reported over Seven’s console in the Queen’s chamber. “They’re charging weapons.”

“Status report,” Seven commanded.

“Weapons at the ready, ma’am,” said the Tactical Officer.

“Stand by, ready weapons,” said Seven. She then pressed another button on the holographic console and asked, “Helm, what’s the status of the cube’s position?”

“Cube is in position, ma’am,” came the reply from the Helm. 

“Well done,” said Seven. “Stand by.”

“You sound like you’ve done this before,” said Elnor.

“I’ve commanded cubes in the past,” said Seven. “It was one of several tasks that I performed for the Collective.”

* * *

The Romulan flagship fired its phasers at the orchids guarding the planet.

The four plants became eight … and then sixteen.

* * *

_“We’ve detected the presence of a Borg cube behind the plants,”_ said the Romulan helm officer.

_Just what I don’t need,_ the Romulan Captain thought. _First, the plants … Now, the Borg._

* * *

“We’re detecting five Starfleet vessels coming through the transwarp conduit,” said the Borg helm officer. “Iowa, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Titan, and Enterprise.”

“The _ENTERPRISE?_ ” Elnor exclaimed happily. “That’s Jean-Luc’s ship!”

“It _WAS_ ,” Seven corrected Elnor. “I don’t know who’s commanding it now.”

* * *

_“We have five Starfleet vessels five hundred meters off our stern,”_ said the Romulan helm officer.

_“Send the warbirds under the plants,”_ the Captain commanded.

* * *

The orchids began grabbing and devouring the Romulan warbirds as they tried flying underneath them.

Several Romulan pilots fired upon the orchids, which caused the sixteen plants to divide into thirty-two.

* * *

“A warbird just broke the line,” said the Borg tactical officer.

“Fire at will,” Seven commanded. She then pressed a button on the holographic console, which caused an alarm to sound throughout the cube.

  
“All hands to battle stations,” Seven commanded over the cube’s intercom. “Incoming hostile spacecraft. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is _NOT_ a drill.”


	4. Chapter 4

All over the cube, the ex-Borgs scrambled to and fro to their battle stations.

A siren wailed throughout the cube.

* * *

The USS Iowa, the USS Pennsylvania, and the USS Enterprise-F fired upon the Romulan warbirds.

* * *

The orchids plucked the approaching warbirds out of the air and devoured them.

* * *

_“Captain, the Iowa, Pennsylvania, and the Enterprise are firing upon us from the rear,”_ said the Romulan helm officer in Romulan.

_“Between the plants, the Borg, and Starfleet, we’re caught in a pincer,”_ said the Romulan First Officer. _“It’s suicide to stay here!_

_“We’re losing warbirds! We’ve lost sixty already!”_

* * *

Two more Romulan warbirds broke underneath the line of plants, only to find themselves in the Borg Cube’s gunsights.

The Cube fired its heavy artillery, shattering the warbirds to pieces.

* * *

_“Cloak and retreat,”_ the Romulan Captain commanded. _“I will not have Her Highness’s Fleet becoming plant food!”_

The Romulan Fleet cloaked and retreated.

* * *

“The Romulans are retreating,” the Borg Helm officer reported over the holographic console.

“Stand down Red Alert,” Seven commanded.

"Should we engage Starfleet?" the Helm officer asked.

"Negative," Seven replied. "It's not necessary."

"We're being hailed," said the Helm. "An Admiral Janeway on the Iowa."

_JANEWAY?_ Seven thought. "Open a channel," she commanded.

"Hailing frequency open, Ma'am," said the Helm officer.

"Admiral Janeway, this is Seven of Nine," said Seven over the comm.

"Jean-Luc told me I would find you on that cube," said Janeway.

"It's a long story, Admiral," said Seven.

THE END


End file.
